Take me to higher ground
by flipmeforward
Summary: Married!Kurtbastian on a ski trip, with their kid.


"I still can't believe you talked me into this," Kurt mutters as he glares at himself in the mirror, adjusting his scarf. "You want me to die. It's like you don't love me anymore."

"Yeah, that must be it," Sebastian deadpans, opening the front door to let some air in and prevent them from _actually_ dying from overheating. "I don't love you anymore, so I take you on a ski trip. Like it wouldn't be easier to just throw you into the Hudson."

"That would be too obvious," Kurt huffs, doing a turn and checking out his own ass in the ski pants.

Sebastian rolls his eyes. "Mhm. Or it could just be that I'm tired of Paris, and wanted Annie to experience something else."

"Hey, she loves Disneyland!" Kurt protests, then backs a few steps to take in his whole appearance in the mirror. "I look like a mummy," he says, wrinkling his nose.

"No, you don't," Sebastian sighs. "Because no mummy has ever been dressed in an Armani jacket." He hands Kurt his gloves. "And she only loves Disneyland because she hasn't been to the real thing, yet," he adds. Kurt still looks displeased, so Sebastian grabs his hand and pulls him close, pressing a kiss to his lips and messing up the careful folding of the scarf. "It's gonna be fine," he says in a low tone. "You're not gonna die."

"I've never stood on a pair of skis before in my life!"

"But I have, and I'm gonna help you. Come on now, before I sweat through my clothes. Annie!" Sebastian calls into the cabin, and they hear the TV being shut off and then their daughter's shuffling footsteps before she appears in the doorway, fully dressed in winter gear. "Here," he says, handing her her boots. "We have to hurry, your daddy has made us late."

"Surprise," she sighs, rolling her eyes, and Kurt gasps, offended.

"Hey, watch the sass," he says, pulling at her scarf and glaring at Sebastian, who's trying really hard to contain his laughter.

"You _are_ always making us late," Annie throws back, smacking Kurt's hand away. "You should tell him he's pretty more often," she says to Sebastian, holding out her hands expectantly. "Then maybe he'd stop."

"Oh, honey. That doesn't help at all," Sebastian says gently, helping her thread the cuffs of her jacket over her gloves.

"How would you know?" Kurt says, checking his pockets that he has everything and then reaching for the keys. "You've never tried." He checks that Annie looks okay and shoots himself a last glance in the mirror. If he's going to spend the whole day falling on his ass, he's going to look as fabulous as possible while doing it.

x

"Kurt," Sebastian says a couple of hours later, when they've dropped Annie off at ski school and Kurt is mastering the skis enough to take the lift. He's not ready to tell Sebastian yet, but he's starting to enjoy this. The view, if nothing else, is spectacular from the mountains. It's a clear day with blue skies and blazing sun, and they can see all the way down into the valley.

"Hmm?" Kurt says, tearing his eyes away from the view to look at his husband.

"You're very pretty," Sebastian says. He sounds serious, but his innocent look—a lot more effective due to the fact that he's wearing a helmet—betrays him.

"You timed this on purpose, didn't you?" Kurt says. "You waited until you knew I'd be too terrified to move, so you knew I wouldn't be able to hit you."

"I'm not as dumb as I look."

"You do look pretty dumb, though."

"Says the guy who's spent the whole morning falling on his ass."

"I really want to hit you."

"Soon, babe. We're almost at the top."

x

"Hey," Sebastian says, slumping down on the couch after putting Annie to bed.

"She's asleep?"

"Yeah. Finally." He sinks further into the couch and reaches out a hand to Kurt. "Come here," he says, motioning to his lap.

"Ugh, I can't move," Kurt moans, but he still crawls across the couch until he's next to Sebastian.

"Mmm, hey," Sebastian says, much more pleased this time, wrapping his arm around Kurt's shoulders. "I like you in this outfit," he says, pinching Kurt's thermal leggings. "You look pretty."

"Har-har," Kurt says, resting his head against Sebastian's shoulder. "I need to shower."

"Why, you cold?"

"No, but I'm—sweaty. Have been, at least."

"Just do it tomorrow," Sebastian says, tightening his grip around Kurt's shoulders to prevent him from going anywhere.

"Oh god, don't talk about tomorrow," Kurt groans. "My legs can't take a tomorrow."

"You want me to kiss it better?"

"…She's really asleep?"

"I promise our daughter will be sound asleep until at least six am."

"In that case, yes, please, kiss it better."

x

"Kurt?"

"S'bstn?"

"I really do think you're pretty."

A yawn. "Mm. Know."

"I love you."

"'Ove you, too."

"Did I wear you out?"

"Mm."

"Are you falling asleep?"

"Mm."

"Are we going to try an intermediate slope tomorrow?"

"Mm."

Sebastian smiles and presses a kiss to Kurt's temple before he curls up beside him. "You're gonna be so mad at me tomorrow."

"Mm."


End file.
